gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Peyote
The Vapid Peyote is a two-door 1950s vintage luxury coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. .]] Design The chassis mainly resembles a 1955-1957 Ford Thunderbird but it has double taillights instead of single ones, giving the rear end a similar appearance to Cadillacs from the early '60s (1961, 1963). The headlights are loosely based from a 1966 or 1967 Pontiac GTO with bigger lights and somewhat altered headlight bezels to fit into the styling of the mid-1950s era; there are other vehicles with similar headlights but they still look closer to the Pontiac's. The Peyote is available in coupe and convertible forms, as well as occasionally appearing with a continental kit (a rear-mounted spare tire), or tiger/zebra skin patterns on the seats and a pair of black fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. The badging on sides read "V10 supercharged", but the engine actually has eight cylinders. The Peyote in GTA Chinatown Wars is permanently depicted as a softtop coupe with a continental kit. Performance The performance of the Peyote is below average in comparison to other cars of similar size in the game, however it tops the top speed leaderboard for the "vintage" class in a multiplayer race. The vehicle suffers from an underpowered engine that is unable to provide both good acceleration and top speed 102 mph (164 kph).. Its long wheelbase and small tires also result in poor cornering and stability, often requiring the aid of the handbrake to make moderately sharp turns. At its top speed the Peyote handles badly but if turned just slightly it will not spin. ABS is fitted, but instead of the brakes locking up, the car will still slide. Minor use when in motion is acceptable, but attempting to bring the car to a halt can be difficult. When braking downhill (such as exiting off-ramps), the driver learns to stand on the brakes for quite a distance before the desired stopping point. Trivia *"Peyote" is the real-life common name of a North American breed of cactus famous for its powerful psychoactive properties. A badge emblazoned with an image of the peyote cactus is placed on side of the hardtop variant's rear pillars. *Despite having two textures of its "V10 supercharged" badge for each side, the text is mistakenly mirrored on one side. *If you look closely, there is a Rockstar Games emblem on the zebra seats of some Peyotes. *Police radio chatter may occasionally refer the car as a "jalopy" in GTA IV. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Peyote fetching $2,500. *The default radio stations for the Peyote are: **''GTA IV'': IF99 - International Funk & K109 The Studio. *The Peyote's engine noise and horn seem to be similar to the Patriot's. *Cloe Parker has a unique pink Peyote. *This car is never locked when parked obviously because there are no side windows present just like the Feltzer and the Banshee. *Some auto parts shops and Pay'n'Sprays have spare front bumpers for Peyote's laying outside leaning against walls Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Commonly spawn in Downtown, Outlook, Hove Beach and South Slopes (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Schottler, Beechwood City (Broker), East Island City, Willis (Dukes), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). Grand Theft Auto V *Seen parked near Michael's original safehouse. }} de:Peyote es:Peyote pl:Peyote Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vintage Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vapid Vehicles